


【授翻/Dickjay】Madam Red

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Crossdressing, Drag Queen Jason Todd, Gender neutral pronouns for Jason, Identity Porn, M/M, Mafia AU, Muscles, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dick Grayson, Undercover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 红仿佛看透了他，那抹更甚于适才的愉悦再次出现了。“你要知道——你得说得再详细一点，亲爱的。很多像我一样的好姑娘都因为像你一样的蜜糖罐子坐牢了呢。”红走向了角落里的一个小吧台。上面东西不多，只有几只样式简约的玻璃杯和几瓶酒。那双有着完美指甲的手拿起了一瓶红酒，红打开了它，而Dick终于想好了自己的回答。“如果你真的是个好姑娘那为什么——会有任何人可以让你坐牢呢？”——黑手党AU, Jason的活动基地在一间变装乐园里，而他是头牌。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2019





	【授翻/Dickjay】Madam Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Madam Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410795) by [CinnaTwist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist). 



> 译者语：翅是个桶吹，桶很浪很攻。有来自桶的中性发言。  
> 看来我搞硬桶的想法只能在翻文中实现了【bushi  
> BGM: 《红》【bushi

Dick很喜欢卧底任务。这就像一场单人秀，观众们无比投入，甚至意识不到这是一次演出。他很擅长成为全场目光的焦点。更擅长走进他不该进的地方。

后台简直不要太好进。说服保镖他是个老粉，很想很想要见一见头牌就行了，这束漂亮的红玫瑰只是件昂贵的道具。

那个男人警惕地看了他一会，然后对着耳机说了几句话。不久之后他简单粗暴地点点头，Dick就被领到了后台，走下一条漂亮的走廊。墙是红色的，贴着昂贵的金色墙纸。他之前来过这里，今天的早些时候，来做侦察。他知道出口都在哪，他也知道红夫人的化妆间具体在哪。保镖敲了敲门。Dick听到了轻柔缓慢的脚步声，然后一个性感的声音说“进来”。

这个腔调让Dick想起了今晚早些时候，那场表演。红手持鞭子，掌控了舞台，轻而易举、不假思索，显然不是第一次。那双美丽的腿跨出充满力量的每一步，都会让Dick联想到一只准备进攻的虎，带来他还是罗宾时的闪回。关于在他追逐猫女之后许多次尴尬的勃起。

但是红夫人和Selena是完全不同的两种生物。她柔软而敏捷，红却高挑而强壮，是一个专横跋扈得几乎让人喘不过气来的存在。

Dick被引进房间以后摒住了呼吸。红已经把衣服脱了一半了，那顶黑色的长假发消失了，取而代之的是凌乱的，带着一绺白色的卷发。

靠近之后红显得更高了，特别是还穿着20厘米高的红色船鞋。今晚的服装并不如其他一些表演来的色情，一件点缀着精致金色蕾丝的红、黑、金三色紧身胸衣，外套一条维多利亚风格的裙子。但依旧很性感，完美地凸显出了红的身材。Dick的目光落到了一丝不苟的美甲上，他想知道那血红色的指甲是真的还是是延长甲。

他几乎可以想象得到它们划过他的皮肤，在他把红撕成碎片（译者语：tear apart, 也有色色的意思）时留下愤怒的线条。

或者是红把他撕成碎片时。

这是他第一次被这样的人吸引，高大壮硕得恰到好处，却又出人意料地有女人味。带着烟熏妆，纤长的睫毛和宝石红的嘴唇。

Dick眨了眨眼，眨掉了掀起裙摆、找到下面的宝物的念头。说到底这还是个任务。他们怀疑红夫人实际上是头罩整个组织的首领，从那位的气势来判断，这应该离真相不远了。

现在还没是冒坏水的时候。

“欢迎，亲爱的，我希望那些玫瑰是给我的，不然我会失望的。”红挥手撤下了那个保镖。那个男人点点头，从命了。

Dick慌忙把花束递了过去，完美地演绎出一个过于激动的粉丝形象。一开始他觉得两打玫瑰会太夸张，但是现在看着它们在红臂弯里的样子，他很高兴他豁出去了。

而且这样更难找到Tim放进去的那个窃听器。

红露齿而笑，一阵颤抖游下Dick的脊椎。房间里的空气突然稀薄起来。

“当然。我听说了你最喜欢红玫瑰。我看过你的几场表演，然后真的很想见见你。”

为此他得到了一个私密而淫荡的微笑，满是台上的红有着的热度和激情。Dick稍微湿了湿嘴唇，试图平息他腹部逐渐滋生起来的热度。

“真好。遇见粉丝总是一件乐事。”

红把玫瑰放到一边，在梳妆台前坐下了，动作张扬地摘掉身上沉重的珠宝。它“乓”的一声砸在了台面上，让Dick开始思考那究竟是不是真的。

“我希望你不介意我已经把头发给弄下来了。虽然我有种感觉你想要的不只一张合照。”

肯定的语调让Dick紧绷了起来。有人正在试探，他知道。他在想下一步该怎么走。红很聪明，要是低估了这点，Dick会陷入极大的危险。傻瓜可不能接管哥谭的整个地下世界。

“好吧，说不想要的话那我就是在撒谎了——但是我想你肯定累了。今天的表演特别棒，我很喜欢新的布景。”

对此Dick倒不用撒谎。这句称赞是真心的。事实上，演出要远远比他想象中有趣。这是他的第一场变装表演，但是绝对是他看过的所有表演里最棒的之一。听到他的评价，红整个人都在发光。尽管那个表情是在说“跟我说点我不知道的”。

“或许会累，但是表演结束之后，我通常都会觉得尤其精力充沛。我想你肯定想象得到我的演出给我带来的那种肾上腺素飙升的感觉。”那双湖蓝色眼睛里有着光，在昏暗的灯光下微微闪烁。

Dick吞咽了一下。他还清晰地记得在马戏团表演的感觉。即使过了那么多年，他也依旧无法全然忘怀。成为夜翼的体验有些相像，但还是不同的一种刺激。他知道红夫人的意思。他知道那双眼睛里的情感。

他真希望他能移开目光。但他没有，他站在那，被红迷住了。

“其实我懂。”他逼着自己开口。“你成为了演出本身。你就是艺术本身。之前在学校的时候我也会上台。”

那双眼睛眨动着，他知道他有进展了。这具高大美丽的身体传递出的语言全都恰到好处。他完全吸引住了红的注意力。

“哦？戏剧？诗歌？形意舞——拜托不要吊我胃口了这位——”

"John. John Richards."

红夫人递出了一只手。但Dick没有握手，他靠了过去，印上一个轻柔的吻。嘴唇触碰到的肌肤是火热的，几乎点燃了他。

“Richards先生。“

红收回了手，那宝石红的唇勾起了一个露齿的笑。几乎可以用野性来形容了，看着他，仿佛他是什么渺小的东西。他确实这么觉得。仿佛一只老鼠，在它意识到它是猎物时，已经太晚了。他知道如果他不小心行事，就会被抓住。他有一点非常不恰当地觉得，他不介意就是了。

“其实是体操。我之前是体操运动员。”他努力靠近真相。有趣才能吸引到人们的注意力，而如果你真的很喜欢一样东西，你也更容易去让别人相信你真的喜欢这样东西。

“真的吗！哇，世界真小。我哥哥也当过体操运动员——好吧，说是杂技演员更合适。他喜欢棍子和吊环。”

“杂技演员”可不是个高频词汇。自他踏入房间起，他内心的小铃铛就在叮叮当当，这个词则再次敲响了它们。即使没有证据，Dick的直觉也越来越明显，告诉他红正是他们在寻找的那个人。

“真有意思。你有从他那学到一两招吗？”

一条完美的眉毛挑了起来。“你看过我的表演了。你觉得呢？”

有影像在他的脑海里飞舞，丝袜、皮革和露出一线的充满挑逗的吊袜带。蝙蝠在上。这才过了不到十分钟，他已经控制不住自己了。他通常不是这样的。现在，他却很难戴上他精心制作的John Richards的面具了。他觉得浑身不自在。红倒没有等待他的回答。

“你看，Richard先生，我有很多粉丝来看我。但是我得说，订包厢的人一般都不如你年轻帅气。”

红从椅子里站起身，无比优雅地走向窗户。太不真实了，他仿佛在看着一幅会动的画。

“你一定非常富有吧。”

他正在进入危险的水域。红提起拖曳的裙摆，他的脉搏加快了。褶皱里面不太可能藏着枪，但还是小心为上。

“我很宽裕。”

他得到了一个满是愉悦的目光。

“真的吗？好吧，金钱上你或许是挺宽裕的，Richard先生，但是在衣服里你好像显得不太宽裕呢。”

简报里不需要提到这一点。红夫人的残暴家喻户晓，那些人人间蒸发的程度甚至让人怀疑他们是不是真的存在过。在此之前他从没想过色诱这条路，现在它就摆在面前了，Dick不太知道该怎么办。

“我想任何人在你面前都会觉得衣服有点紧的。”

这句话渗入了他们之间，言语间热烈的意味让气氛都变得粘稠起来。Dick几乎觉得他犯了个错误。他正准备道歉，红却给了他一个勾人的微笑。

“Richard先生，你究竟想要什么？”

信息。

可以的话，最好再拿些毛发或者指纹。

“有什么要什么。”

有那么一瞬间他觉得他得到红了。那副饥饿的表情是那么的显眼，充满欲望，他几乎都要感到愧疚了。

几乎。

很好，他在任务内外同样长袖善舞，他擅长这个，知道该怎么眨眨他的漂亮蓝眼睛，让人们神魂颠倒。这招在这里也奏效了，让他安心了一些。他可以的。

红仿佛看透了他，那抹更甚于适才的愉悦再次出现了。

“你要知道——你得说得再详细一点，亲爱的。很多像我一样的好姑娘都因为像你一样的蜜糖罐子坐牢了呢。”

红走向了角落里的一个小吧台。上面东西不多，只有几只样式简约的玻璃杯和几瓶酒。那双有着完美指甲的手拿起了一瓶红酒，红打开了它，而Dick终于想好了自己的回答。

“如果你真的是个好姑娘那为什么——会有任何人可以让你坐牢呢？”

这个回答肯定很优秀。因为红再次看向了他，漂亮的脸上带着一个微妙的坏笑。这是个熟悉的表情。Dick似乎想起了些什么。

“你知道，你可比上一个到这来的警察要聪明多了。”

红倒了两杯红酒。Dick认得那个牌子，那是Bruce的最爱之一。在他还小的时候，每逢圣诞节，他会在晚餐时得到那么一杯。现在红递给了他其中一杯，脸上满是愉快。虽然知道这样不好，但是Dick还是接过了。

“你为什么会觉得我是个警察？”

他得到的那个表情说明了一切。红走到沙发边上，慵懒又闲适地坐下了，将那修长得过分的身体伸展开来。“拜托——你进来之后将可能的入口和出口扫视了至少三遍。即使那点没有暴露你，你的走姿也会。”

Dick摇晃着手里的玻璃杯，用手指抚摸杯沿。干净、光滑，但是不代表杯上没有东西。红抿了口酒，仿佛在嘲笑他。

“或许我只是个害羞的有钱孩子，和偶像独处时过于紧张了呢？你为什么这么快就撤走了你的保镖啊红夫人？”

一声美妙的笑声回答了他，和红整个人一样美。Dick的内心深处被挠了挠。他很确定他以前听过这个声音。它不像今晚的其他举止那般性感或撩人，但是是真实、坦诚的。

“哼——或许我是想要品尝一下那蜜糖，看看它是不是比上一次的味道更好呢？”

Dick听出了话里的暗示，他的脉搏加速了。红睡过警察，因为这样好玩，倒不很出人意料。毕竟，没有人成功抓到过红头罩或者他的黑帮。这也不是第一次有反派对正义的那方感性趣了。

红和Selena的又一个共同点。

“这样啊。那我这或许正好能提供一份样品，你可以看看你喜不喜欢我？”

John Richards的假面具摘得太快了。虽然说实话，Dick就没有好好戴上过。红把那杯红酒放在了边几上，眼神性感诱人，Dick差点把自己的给摔了。

他搁下了自己的杯子，然后拉近了他们之间的距离。红伸出手，握住了他的丝绸领带，施予的力量令人沉迷。但Dick没有被粗暴地拽下，而是被温柔地拉低了。他们之间的空隙缓慢地，缓慢地缩短。他们靠得很近了，红闭上眼，睫毛颤抖着刷过Dick的脸颊。他摒住了呼吸，下一刻，他们接吻了。

亲吻红的感觉很像雨天。这热度温暖又舒适，离开的念头毫无吸引力。Dick得以感觉到那赏心悦目的指甲穿过他的头发，让他们吻得甚至更深。Dick没做什么反抗就张开了嘴，红把他的舌头引诱出来，拉进了一场游戏。 

感觉好得像犯罪。好得Dick差点软了膝盖。

等他们终于分开了，红的模样凌乱又美丽。瞳孔扩散，浅促甜蜜的呼吸从张开的唇瓣间涌出。这景象如此悦目，于是Dick印上了又一个吻。然后是又一个，然后又一个，又一个。

红推开了他，流畅地从沙发上站起，开始快速地解开胸衣上的挂钩，扣子一个个发出了清脆的声音。等那块布料被脱下，掉在地上，他听到了一声轻松的叹息。Dick再次逼向前，手绕到后方摸上了那条拉链。

金属链齿分开的声音竟然很色情。他忍不住又袭击了红甜蜜的嘴巴，偷走最后一丝红酒的气息，直到剩下的全是红的味道。Dick的嘴唇吻下那强壮的下颚线条和优雅的脖子，跟随着缓慢褪下的裙子的轨迹。等他碰到了大腿，布料变得特别特别紧，裙子几乎没法继续往下滑。衣服被剥掉之后，饱满、结实的臀立刻弹了出来。

等布料终于落到地上，红低吼着踏到了裙子外面，红色的船鞋丝毫没有被那摊衣物勾到。Dick后退了一步，总算得以好好地看着他面前的这具身体。

红能勾魂摄魄。只着丝袜的古铜色长腿，聚拢内衣包裹着丰满的胸肌，胯上的一点衬垫让那已经很苗条的腰显得更细了。Dick向前伸出手，但是停住了。那肌肉肯定不是用来装饰的，红可以毫不费力地阻止他。

“舒服多了。在这等着，随便坐，我很快回来。”

Dick点点头，手垂回了身侧。他的手指蠢蠢欲动着想要回到那具性感的身体上，他知道这引人犯罪的生物同时也是个冷酷致命的黑帮头子，但是他的勃起还是丝毫没有消退的趋势。

红走进了浴室，胯部扭动着，屁股被红色的船鞋衬得无与伦比。Dick花了一点时间做深呼吸，试图让血液流上来一点。他都不知道自己是什么时候硬成这样的。

Dick坐到了沙发上。他几乎想要把窗给打开，房间里的热度让人窒息。这不符合计划。他真该趁现在有机会溜走的。

而不是坐在这等着操哥谭最大的犯罪头子。

他检查了一下周围的环境。化妆间面积不小，东西乱七八糟的，显然是个私人的地方，专供头牌使用。有两个被服装填得满满当当的大衣柜，一个待在闲适角落里装满化妆品、假睫毛和珠宝的梳妆台。整个地方是饱满的红色和温暖的深棕色，让人觉得很舒服。灯光是朦胧的橙色，而不是那种真的用于化妆的白光。他猜那是梳妆台上明亮的灯和镜子的作用了。

红过了好一会才再次出现，完全足够让Dick理清头脑，然后装多几个窃听器。他抓住机会翻遍了两个上了锁的抽屉，但里面只有整齐的珠宝匣子。没有很奢侈的，也没有偷来的。好吧，既然红都看出来他是个警察了，那这里应该是没有罪证的了。

他叹了口气，坐回沙发上，抬手揉乱了自己的黑发，又掐了掐脸颊好让脸红起来。行吧，他可没说过自己擅长做正确决定。他松开了领带和纽扣，在沙发上舒展开，饥饿的双眼紧紧地盯着门。

门把手终于动了，红披着一件红色的丝绸长袍走了出来，袍子底端有一只上升的黑龙，落在他身上的目光嚣张又霸道。Dick任由双眼浏览过那强壮的身躯，汲取着画面，那即使没有了内衣也更盈一握的胸肌，那宽阔的胯，那大概因为穿了很多年的胸衣，所以依然很细的腰。

看得Dick阴茎跳了跳。一想到把这美景压在身下，他的睾丸就发紧。红缓缓逼近了沙发，表演一般坐到了Dick的大腿上。很重，但是他完全受得住。他把手放到了红健壮的大腿上，真的很壮，Dick觉得自己两只手都没法环住，里面蕴含着的是纯粹的力量。很有道理，因为Dick开始觉得红夫人其实就是红头罩了。

红像一团液体的火焰一般吻了他，欲望从Dick的深处开始燃烧。吻得很慢，但是轻易地就把他撕成了碎片。那火热的嘴巴强势又勾人，不发一语就掠夺了一切。他不自觉地呻吟了一声，抵在裤子拉链上的阴茎发疼。

“天——我希望你吸屌跟接吻的时候一样。”

一声低沉的笑回答了他，这不是红变装时那种烟嗓，这个声音更邪恶，更危险，百分百的男人味。Dick耸起了胯，但是红动都没动。更高大的那具身体毫不费力地控制住了底下的男人。

“你不想知道吗。”

红脱了他的衣服，拽掉Dick的衬衫，戏谑地把打底衣引过头顶。任何身材不够好的男人，在这样一个矫健、结实的人面前脱衣服的话，都会犹豫，但是Dick迫不及待地要脱光了。几乎是绝望地想要释放出他的贵价休闲裤底下的勃起。

“好了，之前你在扮演一个狂热的粉丝，对吧？想要对他的偶像说句谢谢的那个。”

Dick颤了一下。红吐出的“谢谢”两个字简直绘声绘色，他想把嘴贴到那完美的肌肤上，想得发疼。

“你想的话。”

他得到了一个怪异的笑，这让Dick的心脏抽了抽。这个笑好熟悉，像是一段久远的回忆。但他没来得及多看两眼，因为红站了起来，Dick的手跟随着那坚硬而美味的身体。红笑了，挑起了一根眉毛。

“那就来吧。跪下。”

Dick照做了，犹如丝绸一般滑到了地上，手指已经伸向了那性感的小内裤的腰带，红却躲开了，他呻吟起来。

“从脚开始。”

红将一只脚踩到了他的腿上，小心地没有用上太多力气。他温柔地把它捧到嘴边，低下头，在红温暖的脚背上印下一个吻。他的嘴唇向上，用轻抚淹没那优雅的脚踝，继续往上，直到膝盖，然后再换另一边。

红的皮肤香极了，像是最美的梦境，又如缎子般柔软。他轻咬着，几乎想要留下一个印迹，阴茎在裤子里跳动。亲吻完两条结实的小腿，他开始膜拜那引人犯罪的大腿。

天哪，简直完美，肌肉厚实饱满，Dick没忍住在内侧的肌肤上吸出了几个充满占有欲的痕迹。

红呼吸一滞，Dick咧嘴笑了起来，非常高兴能影响到这个美人。虽说那条小内裤里抽动着的长度就已经是个很明显的迹象了。等Dick终于碰到了红的阴茎，他已经饥肠辘辘，那些下流的蕾丝甚至都包不住柱身和睾丸了。

他隔着织物吮吸，布料湿透了。红贴着他耸动，尖利的指甲轻轻扫过他的头皮。

“好孩子。”

听到这句话Dick的阴茎又跳了跳，而他并不想面对这个事实。他把布料拨到一边，把一颗睾丸含进了嘴里，轻柔地吮吸那甜美的肌肤。红的这里也很香，一切都是那么干净那么美妙。Dick之前并没有听到水声，但是他很确定红冲了个澡。

他的手指挑逗地绕到后方，摸上了那结实的臀。臀瓣完美地嵌进了他的掌心，让Dick含着满嘴的睾丸呻吟起来。他没怎么努力就成功让红顶进了他的嘴里，很快他的手指往下刷去，碰到了红滑腻的小洞。

Dick又在呻吟了。

“想让自己准备好面对你的警棍。”

“操，红——”

Dick没有再等，他把红的一条腿搭到了自己肩上，把织物完全弄到了一边去，舌头追逐着那收缩着的入口。

红的里面尝起来也是甜的，像草莓味的润滑剂。Dick舔掉了那味道，把舌头尽可能地往里推。红的大腿贴着他的脸，在颤抖，Dick由此知道了他做得很好。他继续工作，扭动舌头，把他打得更开。四周的肌肉在推挤他，感觉好极了，他忍不住滑入了一根食指。

好紧，好湿，Dick玩弄天鹅绒般的内壁时听到了安静的呻吟声，他只能想象把阴茎放进去的感觉。红的屁股是那么的淫荡，那么的渴望一根肉棒。

“操，你好吃得不得了。”红肯定很喜欢这句话，因为Dick头发里的手指抽搐了一下。

Dick闭上了眼睛，纵情于这种感觉，这种甜蜜的疼痛几乎让他射在了自己的裤子里，红火热的声音让逐渐他逼近边缘。

“够了。”

红沙哑地道。Dick后退，咽下了嘴里的口水。他被抓住下巴，带了起来，更高大的那具身体把他逼退到了沙发上，Dick踉跄了一下，但是他都还没来得及抗议，红就选好了位置，开始快速地解开他的皮带和裤子。

一张火热的嘴巴包裹住他的阴茎，贪婪地把他吞了下去，Dick猛地一耸。没有热身，没有预警。Dick绝望地抓紧了抱枕和沙发背，爽得几乎翻白眼。

“天——红你的嘴太棒了——等等宝贝你要弄射我了——”

他要射了，他要像个毛头小子似的射了，对此他觉得红也不会高兴的，所以他绷紧了身体，试图阻止快速袭来的高潮。但是在他到之前，红“啵”的一声松开了他，一只手握住了根部，没让他射出来。

Dick发出了堪称可怜的哀叫声。

“我们还没完事呢Richard先生。”

Dick呻吟一声，把红拉了起来，迫不及待地想要把嘴贴回那柔软的唇瓣上。他往里舔去，尝到了另一个人嘴里他自己的阴茎的味道，令人上瘾，要慢慢地把他逼疯。红爬上了他的大腿，一只有力的手把Dick的阴茎引向他濡湿的洞口。

天啊，他真该要个安全套的。

但他还没问，那火热的屁股就把他的阴茎给整个吞了进去，顺利到Dick觉得红就是为他而生的。

“操操操漂亮男孩你的老二好长。”

Dick猛地仰头，祈祷自己不会射得太快。他喘息着，看着正骑在他身上的美人。Dick注意到了红说的“漂亮男孩”，这句话和其他东西都让他感觉很熟悉，Dick的记忆浮动着。但是他没机会分析，因为红开始骑他了。

饱满的屁股每动一下Dick就呻吟一声。他感觉很年轻，像是第一次做爱，他把其中一只手放上那肉感的大腿，让红用一个Dick喜欢的角度来动作，这样他的阴茎可以全部进去，睾丸牢牢地抵着他的屁股。

“红，妈的——你好紧。好湿，好能吃。”

红咧嘴笑得很邪恶，一股热流击过Dick的身体。他忍不住了，他把红的两条腿捞到手里，然后站了起来，成功抱起了这具壮硕的身体。挺难的，但是红弓起了腰，这景象完全值得他的努力。Dick向上顶，操到了最深。他看进那双烟熏妆下的湖蓝眼睛。

红简直乱七八糟。妆面依旧整洁，除了口红。口红被抹得到处都是，Dick估计他自己的嘴也好不到哪里去。他的嘴上和胸口上都是哑光的红色印子。Dick肯定是撞到了他的前列腺，因为那淫荡的呻吟声如同音乐般悦耳。他什么都想碰，哪里都想碰。但是不行，为了让这具美丽强壮的身体在他的阴茎上起伏，他的腿和背都因为用力过度而火烧火燎。

Dick靠过去，试图在他汗湿的脖子上印下一个吻。他瞄歪了，但是把牙齿陷进了脖子和肩膀的连接处，让红呛住了。这声音令他咆哮起来，红把他夹得更紧了，有力的腿圈住了他的腰，劲大得有点疼。然后是两条结实的手臂，这下更难移动了，但是现在红湿哒哒的阴茎在他们之间滑动，这感觉好得不真实。

红小口地咬他的脖子，在他耳边说些污言秽语，弄得他脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来。他的腹部发紧的感觉愈发明显。

“我感觉得到你。你快了。快在我里面射出来了。”

Dick低吼，然而红吻了他，吼声变成了呻吟。Dick的膝盖一软，差点松了手。但红把手缠进了他的头发，猛力一拽。

“来吧goldie我知道你没那么弱的。”

Dick没松手，但是”goldie”让他吃了一惊。熟悉得让他心痛，比那笑声、微笑和眼睛都要熟悉。如果红没有化妆，他一定想得起来。因为脸是能认出来的。

红开始随着他的节奏移动，Dick的腿撑不住了，他总算跌跌撞撞地摔到了沙发上。红完全没停，反而换了一个更好的角度。Dick把指甲抠进了沙发里，紧紧闭上眼睛，被骑得七荤八素。

“射进我里面。”

Dick呻吟起来。他就快要到了，甚至没法集中精神，脑袋昏沉得要思考什么都很难。红太好吃了，嘴巴，肌肤，连屁股都很好吃。一切都是那么的完美。Dick爽得视野不清，整个人都被他身上这令人上瘾的人撕成了碎片。

他正想着这不可能更辣了然后红就揪住了他的头发一扭。

“我让你射，条子。”

他他妈就射了，全身颤抖，红把他骑过了高潮。每射一股，他就往那紧致的屁股里顶进一次。红越动，淫荡的水声就越响。太下流了，太色情了，弄得Dick一路硬着，努力地想要把气给喘匀。

红看着他，脸上挂着一个傲慢的笑。

然后那罪恶的臀又动了起来，Dick知道他们还没完事。在他竭尽全力之前，红是不会让他休息的。今晚的第一次，他开始思考他究竟都干了些什么。他忙着不被狼抓到，却大意地自己走进了笼子。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者语：我知道你们想看掉马但是我们忙着ghs呢。  
> 译者语：提宝：那我呢？【bushi


End file.
